


达达尼昂的成人礼

by whitneywine



Category: Les 3 Mousquetaires - Castelli/Florence & Guirao/Cyr & Champagne
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: 火枪手们送给了达达尼昂的一份‘成人礼’混乱CP，完全是个人爱好，乱糟糟的关系





	达达尼昂的成人礼

**Author's Note:**

> 1.乱七八糟的CP：波尔多斯x阿拉密斯，达达尼昂x阿多斯，隐含的阿拉密斯和阿多斯一起玩  
2.看完法三枪和基友点梗聊天产物，脑子一热写的文，  
3.法三枪仿佛是个窑子，“唱吧，夜莺，唱吧”，真实社保，过于色情，我爱大米的阿拉密斯  
4.跟原著无关：），达达尼昂的年龄混乱，我也记不清

  
  
这是达达尼昂成年的第一个月，也是他来到巴黎的第四个月，这是秘密之城——黑暗中的亲吻掩盖在光鲜的外表下。若不是他的三位火枪手朋友，这些裹挟着斗争的秘密也许早已将他淹没，但达达尼昂注意到有时他们会消失一天，直到第二天才带着疲惫而愉悦的神情出现在德·特雷维尔先生的府邸中。  
他确信这是因为作为国王的火枪手，有一些事情是不能让身为禁军的他知道的，直到有一天阿多斯带着某种隐秘的神情邀请他去某个不知名的小旅店休养一天。  
“这里几乎要在城外了，阿多斯，”达达尼昂对于这个邀请疑惑不解，“我们去哪里干什么？”  
“您会知道的，”阿多斯对于达达尼昂的询问露出一个微笑，“总之先把您的马牵出来吧。”  
他们几乎越过整个巴黎，停驻于边缘的一个阴影中的小旅店。阿多斯带着达达尼昂从后门走上黝黑而又陡峭的楼梯，直到停在一间毫不起眼的房间前。达达尼昂能听见房间里隐隐约约传来的声音，似乎属于另两位没有出现的同伴，他用眼神询问了一下阿多斯，然后推开了房门。  
该死，达达尼昂想，这可是我完全没预料到的场景。  
他看见阿拉密斯坐在波尔多斯的腿上，更准确地说是波尔多斯的阴茎上。波尔多斯还带着他心爱的手套，黑色的皮革紧紧地扣在阿拉密斯的腰上。而阿拉密斯根本无暇去管这个越界，身上唯一的一件衬衫乱七八糟堆在腿上，把呻吟压在房间内已经花完了他全部的力气。他几乎整个人都被钉在波尔多斯身上，放纵着自己耽于快感。  
“先生们，达达尼昂到了。”阿多斯清了清嗓子，顺手在身后把门关上。达达尼昂整个人愣在原地，看着阿多斯走到床边用手指撑开阿拉密斯紧咬着的嘴唇，直到达达尼昂能清晰地听见压抑不住的哭喘声。  
“该死，波尔多斯，我就说我们该等一会，而不是一来就让他看到这个。”阿拉密斯用他特有的语调骂道，但阿多斯的手指让他只能含含糊糊地把语句从呻吟中挤出来。  
“所以，有人能告诉我现在是什么状态吗？”达达尼昂忽略掉自己因为甜腻的语调而产生的兴奋，对他的朋友们发问。  
阿多斯抽出他的手指，给阿拉密斯一点呼吸的余地：“严格来说这算来自朋友的一个秘密，或者一个礼物？”  
达达尼昂的理智告诉他这绝对超过了朋友的关系，但是他的确在这淫乱的场景下硬得不可自拔。火枪们赤裸裸的诱惑让他的理智屈服，扭曲的珍珠悬挂在  
“所以你要加入吗？”波尔多斯停下自己的动作，阿拉密斯趁着这个机会咬在阿多斯的手指上。  
我不应该加入，达达尼昂想，我来巴黎可没想到会遇上这样的场景，在我最靡乱的梦里都不会出现这样的场景。但他不由自主地向床边走去，拽起阿拉密斯的领子，逼迫着对方从波尔多斯的肩膀里抬起头来。  
“你惨了，”波尔多斯挑了挑眉，“我上次这么干的时候被他报复了一个星期。”  
他没理会波尔多斯的揶揄，阿拉密斯在拉拽下抬头，这个充满暗示性的姿势让他看起来仿佛一只被关在笼子里的观赏用夜莺。  
波尔多斯仰起头，对阿多斯眨眨眼，又做了个鬼脸，最后压低着声音劝诱：“去啊，不是你提出的要邀请他吗？”  
阿多斯因为这个暗示而僵硬了一下，随后仿佛下定决心般地走到达达尼昂的身旁。在达达尼昂反应过来前，他像父亲一样尊重的人就亲上他的嘴唇，虽然伯爵只是拘谨地舔着他的下唇，但足够让他缓过神来，抓住对方的肩膀，郑重地问：“您确定吗？”  
“他当然确定，”波尔多斯替阿多斯回答，“就是他说要邀请您的。”  
阿多斯几乎不可见地点头，低头去脱自己的裤子，透明的润滑剂随着这个动作滑下阿多斯的腿根，在褐色的皮肤上留下一道水迹。天，达达尼昂想，他就这样含着润滑液骑着马来邀请我的吗，曾经是伯爵的阿多斯？他因为这优雅而淫乱的动作变得更硬，却又因为年轻人的害羞不敢走过去。  
“您就打算站在那里，直到我把您从这个房间推出去吗？”阿多斯坐在床边，略带愠怒地望过来。  
“不，当然不。”达达尼昂缓过神来，年轻人勇往直前的特征在此时显露出来。  
但作为一个刚到巴黎，甚至还没有像阿拉密斯说得那样’找一位情妇’的年轻人，达达尼昂虽然鼓足了勇气，却只会僵硬地去亲对方的嘴唇，不得要领地摸来摸去。  
“您至少要把手指伸进去，”阿拉密斯有点失控的声音传来，波尔多斯正把他抵在床头上，那件衬衫被他自己咬在嘴里，透明的体液胡乱地抹在上面，算是彻底毁掉了，“难道还要人教您在床上做什么吗？”  
阿多斯勾住达达尼昂的腿，摇了摇头：“我做了扩张，所以…”剩下的话被伯爵埋在呢喃中。  
“您今天真是让我大开眼界，谁知道您还有多少秘密。”达达尼昂把阴茎抵在已经柔软的后穴。  
“关于秘密，”阿多斯把年轻人拉近，“您连门都还没入呢。”  
达达尼昂感觉穴口的软肉一层层缠上来，他不禁想象阿多斯到底是怎么给自己扩张的，他会支开格里莫独自一人躲在卧室用手指撑开自己，还是湿漉漉地向他的朋友们求助？火枪手们就像是希 腊神话中的旧神，在爱欲的赌场中一掷千金，对此却从不留念。  
阿多斯咬在达达尼昂的肩膀上，贵族最后的尊严让他只允许细小的呜咽溢出嘴边。他能感觉达达尼昂一点点地破开他，碾压过每一处让他颤抖的地方，年轻人的活力与热量将他灼烧，让他难以自持地兴奋。  
波尔多斯听见熟悉的压抑的呜咽，好吧，他耸耸肩，我们的第四位成员。他咬上阿拉密斯的喉结，他们专属的小暗号。  
“该死，波尔多斯，”阿拉密斯颤抖着声音威胁，衬衫上粘着自己的精液，“你要是再敢射进来，就别想有下一次了。”  
“才不会呢。”波尔多斯不以为意。没人会把用压抑着呜咽的呻吟说出来的威胁当一回事，就算这个威胁是来自国王的火枪手。所以他只是咬在阿拉密斯的喉结上，在对方的颤抖中抵着最深处射进去。  
阿拉密斯靠在床头上，过多的快感让他头晕目眩：“我就不该跟你上床。”  
“反正上次哭出来的人不是我。”波尔多斯把自己抽出来，满意地看着精液从阿拉密斯颤抖的腿根流出来，顺带收获了对方的瞪视。  
阿拉密斯还没从不应期缓回来，晕乎乎地跪在阿多斯旁边低头去亲对方，波尔多斯刚刚射进来的精液因为这个动作而顺着他的大腿往下流，在黑色衬衫下若隐若现。阿多斯下意识地舔回去，想在无处可逃的快感包围中寻找一个出口。夜莺互相舔舐的场景能超出所有人最色情的想象。  
达达尼昂猛地加快速度，看着两只夜莺同时惊呼。  
阿拉密斯似乎是被阿多斯突然加剧的喘息吓了一跳，下意识地直起身子，然后被波尔多斯拽向自己，手指没入腿间，逼出不甚清醒的咒骂。  
但阿多斯的确是因为达达尼昂而惊呼，整个人蜷缩在猛烈的快感中，生理性泪水从眼角一直流到胸膛，庄严的声音现在却只能发出迷乱的喘息。他感觉阿多斯的后穴猛地绞紧，精液射在自己的小腹。  
达达尼昂的理智让他在最后一刻把自己从阿多斯的身体里抽出来，他发誓他只是不想弄脏对方，但射在褐色皮肤上的白浊让伯爵看起来像被玷污的妓女。阿多斯还没从高潮中缓回来，在床上颤抖着腰不知道说些什么。  
但阿拉密斯看起来已经清醒了，斜斜地靠在波尔多斯身上，没费力气去整理自己，而那种甜甜的伪装又回到他的脸上：“按照德·特雷维尔先生的话，您今年刚好18岁对不对？”  
“对的。”达达尼昂隐约能猜到对方想说什么。  
阿多斯撑起自己，拽过扔在一旁的外套，露出一个笑容，  
“还喜欢你的成人礼吗？”


End file.
